A mobile device (such as a cellular telephone, a smart phone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, a wearable computer, a navigation and/or tracking device, etc.) may be enabled to receive location-based services through the use of location determination technology including satellite positioning systems (SPS), indoor location determination technologies and/or the like.
For indoor navigation applications, positioning techniques may further determine an altitude of a mobile device, which can be particularly useful in navigating multi-level environments such as buildings in which one or more floors are directly above or below another floor. To this end, mobile devices can use barometric pressure sensors to determine when the mobile device transitions between floors in a building. But changes in the weather that alter atmospheric pressure can make readings from these sensors less reliable. Current techniques for accommodating weather changes often involve causing the barometric pressure sensor to take measurements continuously, which can consume a lot of power in a mobile device.